The Reality TV Hunt
by Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop
Summary: When the gang agrees to be part of a dangerous reality TV show made by Bobby Wasabi, will they survive or will they lose everything they have? Will certain feelings arise or will they start to hate each other? KICK with some JACE (Jerry and Grace), SEDDIE (Eddie and Stacy) AND (Milton and Julie) MILLIE! A/N: This is my first story, so give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story so please no hater comments! I hope this will turn out good!**

**Disclaimer: Oh Lord, I'm 12 soo no duhh! I do not own Kickin It! I just own the story line!**

**Chapter 1: The Unusual Offer**

**Kim P.O.V:**

"C'mon Jack, let's spar!" I said.

"Ughh! Again? Why don't you go spar with Milton or Eddie or Jerry?"

"Because.. they are.. oh I don't know, just come!" I replied. He gave me a look that said 'Are-You-Seriously-Kidding-me?'. I nodded and dragged him onto the mats. But, I had to yank my hands away from the electric shock I got. OK, what was that?

Just as we were about to get into our usual sparring positions, Rudy came out of his office yelling,

"Everybody! Bobby Wasabi is coming and he told us that he will come in a not so special entrance! Can you believe it?"

"Uhh, Rudy, I think you are off topic." Jack said and we all nodded.

"I know because he told me he is going to tell us something very important and I am freaking nervous!" He yelled back at us.

"Okay, Rudy! Calm down! So, do you have any idea what is the big news?" Milton asked.

"No! I don't know."

"I sure hope it's a huge ball dance with lots and lots of food!" Eddie said, his eyes staring off into space, looking like he was day-dreaming.

"Well, that is not it! Rudy, this might affect your life so please make sure if you do want to accept my offer", we heard a panicked Bobby Wasabi tell us from the entrance. Wow, he really didn't come with a helicopter or peacock today, this must be big!

"What is the offer, my friend?" Rudy asked calmly, happy that he wasn't getting fired. I looked over at jack, only to find him slightly chuckling at the sudden calm Rudy.

"Weird he got calm all of a sudden, right?" he whispered to me.

I just smiled and said, "Ya think?" He chuckled again and gave me his totally adorable and sweet million-dollar smile. Wait, what did I just say?

"Do you want to join the dangerous and thrilling new reality TV show called The Reality TV Hunt?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story so please no hater comments! I hope this will turn out good! AAHH! 2 reviews! Nice! **

**Disclaimer: Oh Lord, I'm 12 soo no duhh! I do not own Kickin It! I just own the story line!**

**Chapter 2: New Beginnings **

Previously:

"Do you want to join the dangerous and thrilling new reality TV show called The Reality TV Hunt?"

"Umm, guys? What do you think?" Rudy asked us.

**Jack P.O.V:**

"Umm, guys? What do you think?" Rudy asked us. The words that Bobby said suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. _Dangerous?_

"I don't know Rudy, what about our parents?" Milton asked. _Exactly!_

"I'll tell them that I will make sure you guys are safe.. safe enough!" Bobby exclaimed. _We should really have more details, like what he said was just a huge bowl of confusion._

"But Rudy, we have no details about the TV show, how can we agree?" Kim asked. _WOW! What, now this girl can read my mind?_

"Well, basically, the show is like a very important and huge treasure hunt. You guys should follow the clues that you get around the world, and if you win, you'll win something big!" Bobby explained to us.

"Okay then! But why are you asking us bobby?" I asked.

"Well, for that, I have two reasons! Number 1: Rudy is a close friend of mine," we all nodded, "and number 2: I need one more dojo to participate in my string of dojos to have a TV show first!"

"Alright then! We are in, right guys?" Rudy asked us, obviously hoping that we'd say yes.

"Sure."

"That would be fun, especially learning new things!"

"Yea, why not give it a shot?"

"I am in!"

"What were we talking about again?"

Rudy laughed at our responses and ran into his office. Bobby muttered a "Bye!" to us as he left the dojo.

"Now, I just have to convince my parents about this!" I heard Kim mutter under her breath.

"Well, all problems solved! I called your parents and they just told me to make sure we stay safe. Oh, and we are leaving tomorrow according to our first clue!" Rudy exclaimed happily.

"WOW! That escalated quickly!" I said.

"Yeah, well, here is the clue.."

_To be continued….._

**A/N: So, that was the second chapter. Keep in touch to know what the clue is! Oh, and if there are any bad scenes or mistakes, please PM me or review. **

**Chana**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story so please no hater comments! I hope this will turn out good! AAHH! 2 reviews! Nice! PLEASE ENJOY READING! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Oh Lord, I'm 12 soo no duhh! I do not own Kickin It! I just own the story line!**

**Chapter 3: The First Clue and Walks Back Home**

Previously:

"Yeah, well, here is the clue.."

**Kim P.O.V:**

Rudy dropped the clue card and said, "Oooopsies! I'll be careful next time!" Jack and I sighed and bent down to pick up the card. In the process, our hands touched. We both quickly got our hands back to our normal position and blushed. _Seriously, Kim? Oh well, it was his fault. But, he is just so cute and awesome and amazing and.._

"Are you two lovebirds going to pick the card up or keep on flirting with each other?" we heard a smirking Jerry say.

I looked up at him annoyed after picking up the card and was ready to pounce on him when I felt somebody wrap their hands around my waist to stop me.

"Guys! No fighting!" I heard Jack say behind me. My God_, his hands around my waist makes me feel so warm and safe. Wait, WHAT?_

"Fine, but I will get him tomorrow! Hey Rudy, what does the clue card say?"

"It says:

When you go to the ball in Seaford,

In Bobby Wasabi's place, there is a specific cake

Out of thousands of them there,

Choose the one which helps, it's your choice to make."

"Helps us with what?" I asked, feeling extremely confused about our weird clue. _I mean, it's not every day a girl gets to read a very confusing clue!_

"Maybe our relationship with each other, something like our friendship and trust?" Jack suggested. I nodded and agreed to him.

"Maybe! But we will surely see it in the ball tomorrow! Guys, do not forget to wear beautiful clothes!"

"Duhh, Rudy! Yes we will. Now, it's about time I head home. Anybody wanna join me?" I asked, not wanting to walk alone in the dark. The guys shook their heads. I sighed.

"Sure, I'll come! I have to head home too!" Jack said, with a smile on his face. I bit my lip and nodded.

_On the way back to home: _

"So Jack? What are you planning to wear tomorrow?" I asked while kicking a rock across the road.

"Well, I guess a tux. What about you?" he asked me back. _What the hell am I going to wear? You know, maybe I should call Grace!_

"Uhhh.. I have no idea. I'm going to ask Grace. Hey, I see my home! Got to go! Bye!" I yelled off to Jack while I was running into my porch.

"Kim, wait!"

"Yes Jack?"

"Do you want to like, go together as friends?"

I bit my lip again, smiled and said, "Sure Jack! As _friends._" He nodded and waved at me while walking to his porch across the street. When I noticed that he went inside his house, I blushed deep red and called Grace.

"Grace?"

"Yes girlie?"

"PLEASE HELP ME WITH MY MAKEUP TO THE BALL TOMORROW! I'm going with Jack as friends and I don't have a good dress!"

"Alright! Be right there! Bye girlie!"

_To be continued….._

**A/N: So, that was the third chapter. Keep in touch to know what happens next! Oh, and if there are any bad scenes or mistakes, please PM me or review. **

**So, in the next chapter, I promise that there would be some JACE!**

**Bye! Please review!**

**Chana**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story so please no hater comments! I hope this will turn out good! AAHH! 7 reviews! Nice! PLEASE ENJOY READING! ;)**

**IMPORATNT NEWS: So, in one of my reviews, somebody said that this story is a lot like the one called The Hunt. So, I checked that story out and yes it was unfortunately similar. So, I am going to make things a lot different from that story. So don't worry, I'M NOT COPYING IT! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Oh Lord, I'm 12 soo no duhh! I do not own Kickin It! I just own the story line!**

**Chapter 4: Strange People and Comforting Hugs**

Previously:

"PLEASE HELP ME WITH MY MAKEUP TO THE BALL TOMORROW! I'm going with Jack as friends and I don't have a good dress!"

"But, can Jerry come too? He needs to help me with my makeup!"

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright! Be right there! Bye girlie!"

**Kim P.O.V:**

I was pacing around my room, waiting for the dang doorbell to ring. _Like seriously, how long does she take to buy a few dresses and makeup and come to my house?_

I heard the doorbell ring suddenly. As a reflex, I quickly jumped out of my couch and ran down the stairs to open the door. When I reached downstairs, I peeked through the peeker hole in my front door. I gasped. _OKAY! Now, who in the world is that guy?_ A totally random guy was standing on my front porch. He was wearing a black coat and black canvas with silver shoe laces. He had a strange hood on his head which seemed to cover his face like a masquerade mask. On his left hand, I saw something that scared me to death. A gun.

"Who are you?" I asked sternly to the guy.

"My name is Travon. You gonna open the damn door or what, blondie?" _HOW DARE HE! _

"Alright, listen up. First, how do you know I'm a blonde? The door is freaking closed. And, second, since you have a gun, I'm not letting you in!" I said, clearly irritated.

"Then, I'll break in!" I heard him shout and the next moment, he tried to break the door open. _Wait, did I just make the criminal standing outside my door really mad? AAHHHH!_

As quick as possible, I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and texted the only person that I think could help me: Jack.

**The Text Messages: (Kim:** _italics; _**Jack:** Underlined**)**

_JACK! Can you please come to my house? I'm home alone, and there is a stranger outside on my porch. HE HAS A GUN! _

What? Fine, I'll be right there! Keep your bedroom windows open, I'll jump through it! Oh, and stay calm and don't go anywhere until I come. Got it? 

_Alright Jack! Please come quick.. I'm scared. AAHHHH! That guy broke my door! Ahhhh! _

Don't go anywhere. I'm right there. 

_KK._

I quickly hid in my closet when I heard a growl. By now, I was trembling and crying at the same time. _Wow, learning to trash talk really payed off._ I mentally slapped my sarcastic self. _I just HAD to be sarcastic now!_

**Jack P.O.V:**

I quickly went around the road to the back porch of Kim's house. I started climbing the tree that connected with her bedroom window. I tried reaching the window, but failed. So, I texted Kim telling her to just come and open the window. Apparently, she is hiding in the closet!

When she opened the window, we both heard an angry growl! I quickly grabbed her hand and span her around so she could stand behind me. But, as soon as I touched her hand, I felt unusual sparks that I've never felt before. An unusual feeling that I've never felt before. I sighed as we heard sudden footsteps in the hallway of the second story.

I heard sobbing behind my back as two hands found their way to my shoulders and a head found its way in the crook of my neck. I quickly pulled a now uncontrollably sobbing Kim into the bathroom for more details.

"Kimmy, what happened? Do you know who this is?" I asked gently.

"I don't! That's why I'm so scared. I mean, he cannot just break in. And Grace was gonna come here with Jerry to do my makeup for tomorrow's ball."

"Oh! Well, then where are your parents?" I asked.

"This evening, they left for Paris on their second honeymoon", she said, looking down at her feet and playing with her nails.

We stayed in the bathroom for about an hour, me ging her comforting hugs and letting her sob into my chest.

**Kim P.O.V:**

Jack. That person who now I am pretty sure I have a crush on. If he wasn't there right now, I could have been dead. Right this minute, I'm uncontrollably sobbing into his muscular chest, while he was rubbing circles on my back and giving me comforting hugs. Oh, and let me tell ya: he gives awesome hugs!

We both stayed cuddling in the bathroom for about an hour now, until we heard Jerry and Grace screaming, "KIM, WHERE ARE YOU?"

I looked up at Jack to see him nodding. We both got up and unlocked the bathroom door, only to find a sobbing Grace sitting on Jerry's lap, who was sitting on my bed.

_To be continued….._

**A/N: Looks like Kim finally realized her crush on Jack. So, who do you think the stranger with a gun? If you have an idea, please review your idea! Keep in touch to know what happens next! Oh, and if there are any bad scenes or mistakes, please PM me or review. **

**Yep, well now that was not that bad, was it?**

**Bye! Please review!**

**Chana**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story so please no hater comments! I hope this will turn out good! AAHH! 15 reviews! Nice! PLEASE ENJOY READING! ;)**

**IMPORTANT NEWS: Please check out my new one-shot: Reunion, a Kickin' It One Shot**

**Disclaimer: Alright, this is getting annoying! I don't own Kickin' It… stop making me feel bad.. meany…**

**Chapter 5: Vandalized Places and Familiar Attacks**

Previously:

I looked up at Jack to see him nodding. We both got up and unlocked the bathroom door, only to find a sobbing Grace sitting on Jerry's lap, who was sitting on my bed.

**Jack P.O.V:**

I sighed and look over at Kim. She was standing outside the room, looking at the now very messy living room.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked Jerry.

"We both were coming over here when we heard noises coming from the house. So, we rushed in here only to find a random guy vandalizing the house. He turned to look at us and he thought Grace was Kim and slapped her." _So that's why Grace is crying!_

"And, all of a sudden, he ran out the door. We tried looking for him but he sorta disappeared! We couldn't find you guys for half-an hour and she got terrified."

"Oh. Well, this is weird. Hey, what about Julie, and Stacy's house. What about the guys? Do you know if they had any attacks?" I asked them, trying to find any clues of these random attacks.

"No, they are all fine. But, I'm actually very confused." Jerry said, shaking his head. I sighed and went over to Kim.

"Hey, you okay?" I whispered to her while giving her a hug. She looked up at me, but her eyes showed anger, not sadness. I was shocked at her reaction.

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT IDIOT?! HOW DARE HE CALL ME A BLONDE AND BREAK INTO MY HOUSE AND VANDALIZE IT?! HE BETTER PLAN HIS DEATH NOW, 'COZ OHOHO I'M ONTO HIM!" she screamed.

"Shhh, Kim! We don't know who it is yet. And, we can call people who clean to come and clean this mess up. Okay? Also, go and stay at Grace's tonight. Don't stay here. Also, pack your bags for the trip we'll be going on for the show. Okay?" I told her. I noticed that she was listening very carefully. I smiled at her concentration. She was truly amazing.

"Okay, Jack. Thanks for coming here, Jack. You helped me a lot." She told me with a small smile and went to pack her things. I sighed and called Jerry.

"Look, go drop them both at Grace's house. I'll go inform Rudy about this. Alright?"

"Okay Jack. Glad I can help! But wait, why did that guy come here again?" He asked me stupidly. I sighed and told him to just go and do what I told him to do. _Sometimes, Jerry can just piss you off!_

I went downstairs to her living room to find any type of clue. I hoped that there would be something the guy dropped off when he was vandalizing the house. Apparently, I was right! Under book shelf, there seemed to be a black bracelet. I picked it up, only to feel it burning in my hands. I quickly dropped it. When I looked a little bit closer, I saw that it had a sign on it. After analyzing the sign for a while, I recognized the symbol. It was the Mighty Warrior's symbol! Let me give you some background, the Mighty Warriors were the people who came to business last year. Why, they even beat the Black Dragons in being stupid! It was like they were the better replica of the Black Dragons, always attacking us and hurting us. When I get my hands on them…

BEEP BEEP! I got a new text message. I checked and saw it was from Rudy.

_PLEASE COME TO THE DOJO QUICK! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO IT! BRING EVERYONE ELSE TOO! - Rudy_

I sighed and called to everyone about the text message while putting the burning bracelet in my pocket. Soon, we headed out Kim's door, making sure to lock it and we went straight to the dojo.

When I got to the dojo, my jaws dropped. The side where the changing rooms was completely burned while, the other side was vandalized. But the way it was vandalized reminded me of Kim's house. Somehow, it was very similar. The attack looked a little familiar. So, I started to look for clues again, trying to find anything familiar from Kim's house. I did notice the way the wall was beaten. It had a very similar looking bump from her house. Maybe, a bump which only a certain weapon could make. My mind immediately started asking questions. What if the Mighty Warriors vandalized random places where our dojo lives so that they can win the TV show? What if they are trying to kill us? What would happen to Rudy now that the dojo is destroyed? What if they hurt my friends? What if they hurt _my_ Kim? What would happen to me when Kim is hurt?

I shook the ridiculous question off my mind and took out the burning bracelet with the Mighty Warriors symbol.

"Rudy, look here. Kim's house got vandalized by a strange guy and I found this in her house." I told him.

"Wait, Kim's house got vandalized? Oh, give me the details NOW!" He yelled at me. So, I told him the whole story and my observations.

"Okay, so you're telling me that the Mighty Warriors might have done this?" he asked me to make sure he understood me. I nodded my hear furiously.

"OH, that's it!" Kim screamed while heading out the dojo carrying a sharp piece of broken glass.

"Kim! Wait, don't! They're not worth it." I told her. She stopped dead on her tracks but, didn't move at all.

I caught up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Put it down Kim. There's no use of hurting them."

She at last put the glass down and stomped to sit over at the burned bench. I sighed and turned to look at Eddie, Stacy (his girlfriend), Milton and Julie. Milton said, "Guys, this is huge! Forget about the Mighty Warriors, how are we going to practice and what are we supposed to tell Bobby Wasabi?"

"Well, we will have to tell him the truth and Jack's observations." I agreed to him. That way, he'll know that it wasn't our fault.

"RUDY GILLESPIE!" we heard.

_To be continued….._

**A/N: So, are you shocked about the new Mighty Warriors Dojo? If you have any ideas for how the next chapter you think should go, please review your idea! Keep in touch to know what happens next! Oh, and if there are any bad scenes or mistakes, please PM me or review. **

**Yep, well now that was not that bad, was it?**

**Bye! Please review!**

**Chana**


End file.
